The invention relates to a refrigerator with a freezer compartment evaporator and a refrigerator compartment evaporator, the former consisting of a first evaporator and a second evaporator.
The object of this invention is to provide a refrigerator refrigeration cycle in which, in addition to adequate cooling of the freezer compartment and the refrigerator compartment, more assured and concentrated defrosting can be achieved in the freezer compartment in particular, and rapid freezing can be effected as required.
In a direct cooling type refrigerator using the inner space of a box-like cooler for a freezing chamber, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,364, 4,294,081, each show a freezing refrigerator with automatic defrost. These refrigerators, however, cannot quickly freeze foods, particularly when large quantities of foods are placed in the freezer.